Stay alive 2 Apocalypse
by fallenstacieb
Summary: The game has gone worldwide. Brooke finds out she had a twin sister and a brother, so she heads to New Orleans with her cousin veronica and her two best friends Haley and Peyton to find out what really happened to her sister, brother and their friends.
1. character information

**Stay alive 2 - apocalypse **

Stay alive - one tree hill - supernatural - veronica mars

Season 3 of supernatural - season 4 of one tree hill - season 3 of veronica mars

pairings - veronica/sam, grace/dean

**Summary**

The game has gone worldwide. Set a week after October and Phineus died.

supernatural is set four months after dean has been sent to hell and sam is hunting/training with ruby

one tree hill is set a week after they graduate high school

veronica mars is set a week after veronica finishes college

Brooke finds out she had a twin sister and a brother, so she heads to New Orleans with her cousin veronica and her two best friends Haley and Peyton to find out what really happened to her sister, brother and their friends. They meet the Winchesters when one of them dies after playing the game. It's now a race against time for the girls. Will they survive or will Countess Elizabeth Bathory get her revenge.

(there will be several flashbacks so you can learn more about each character)

**Characters**

**Brooke Davis** is 18 years was born in 1989 on march 4. her parents are richard davis jr and victoria davis both are rarely in brookes life she was bought up my several different nannys. she wants to be a fashion designer and by the time she reaches 21 she wants to have her own company with the name clothes over bros. her and chase broke up after she found him with another girl a week after graduation and to make things worse she just found out she had a twin sister and an older brother who have both been brutally murdered. She has been best friends with peyton since they were both nine. Her cousin is veronica mars. brooke has several nicknames but the most used ones are by peyton and tigger by haley. she drives an aquarius blue volkswagen new beetle convertible. brooke is still pissed off with peyton over lucas even though she wont tell anyone that. the reason she is pissed is because she believed lucas was for one for her and still does but she wont act on her feelings because she could never do that to peyton even if it meant losing her soul mate.

**Veronica Mars** is 20. she was born in august 1987. her parents are keith and lianne mars who are not together anymore because her mother ran away after veronicas best friend lilly was murdered. her and piz broke up because she found out piz was involved with the sex tape(in this he did put the cameras in his room). she just graduated from hearst college. During the summer holidays she plans on spending interning at the FBI in virginia until she gets a phone call from her cousin Brooke who she hasn't heard from for about 2 years telling her she needs her help. Veronica lives in Neptune, California. veronicas best friend lilly wasnt murdered by aaron echolls. no one knows who murdered lilly. veronica has been searching for lilys murder for three years and has now become rather obsessed with finding out who did it. veronica also has an older sister who moved out of neptune when veronica was 14. veronica hasnt spoken to her since she left.

**Grace Mars** is 26 and is veronicas older sister. she moved out of neptune when she was 18 because she couldnt handle lying for her mother anymore. she needed to get out of neptune so she could start up her own life she hated leaving veronica behind.(grace is played by erica durance and if you dont know who she is well then you should watch smallville you tv deprived people no offence to anyone) grace lives in new orleans. she was living with her cousins october and phineus. she was in australia when they were murdered and only found out when she got back. like her sister and father she is a private investigator, which is why she had gone to australia. she was looking for a missing person. when she first left neptune she had gone into the army because she felt it would help her to run away she was then suspended after 5 years when she watched her fiance get shot. he died in her arms.

**Haley James** is 18 years old. she is not pregnant, her and Nathan had their marriage annulled when she was off touring with Chris Keller and the wreckers (by the way I love naley its just her being pregnant and being married to Nathan didn't go with the story so again huge naley fan and I adore Jamie).Haley is now on a break from touring and decided to spend the summer with her best friends that was until she heard the big news about Brooke and her secret family. So she decided to go to New Orleans with Brooke and Peyton to help her find out what happened to them. haley resents peyton for taking nathans side without even getting the full story from both sides. haley finished touring halfway through her senior year.

**Peyton Sawyer** is 18. She's just finished high school along with Brooke and Haley. She and Lucas are still together but they are having problems because Peyton has gotten into drugs again. Brooke and Haley are trying to help her but are having trouble so peyton decides to go to new orleans with them to get them off her back. peyton started taking drugs again after she was shot in the school. peyton is the only one out of the girls who knows about demons and has also met the winchesters.(mwhahaha you will have to read the story to find out how this happened gosh im evil at least you have something to look forward to:-) ). peyton and haley are still having problems with each other. peyton hated haley for leaving nathan and cant seem to forgive haley for leaving.

**Dean Winchester **is 28. he was born on january 24, 1979. his parents were john and mary winchester who were both murdered by the yellow eyed demon he also has a younger brother,sam. he owns a black 1967 chevy impala which his father gave to him. he always wears an amulet given to him by sam as a christmas present. dean was murdered by lilith who had taken over rubys body. dean died on sams birthday. dean is brought back four months after he was murdered by an unknown force. dean is heading to new orleans because bobby told him thats where sam was going.

**Sam Winchester** is 24. born on may 2nd, 1983. dean tends to call him sammy. he used to go to stanford and studied law but then dean came and told him about their dad going missing on a hunt. his girlfriend was murdered by the same demon who murdered his parents. sam is one of the chosen children. the only powers he knows he has so far is telekinesis and precognition but he believes his powers are gone until ruby comes back and teaches him. he goes on a hunt where a ghost is killing her victims through a game. sam is learning to control his powers with ruby who has taken over another body since the one she last had was destroyed by lilith. sam is heartbroken due to his brothers death and doesnt know that dean has been brought back by the angels.(im still using the angel story because its such a good storyline)

**if you have any questions just ask. chapter one should be up well now. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Brooke was on the phone screaming at her mother.

Peyton and Haley were outside on the porch waiting for Brooke.

"What do you think Victoria's done this time?" Haley asked Peyton whilst peering through the windows watching Brooke pacing in the living room.

"I've never seen her this pissed before, so it must be pretty bad" Peyton replied joining Haley at the window.

"remember when her mum sold their house?" Peyton looked at Haley whilst taking a packet of ciggarettes out of her bag.

Haley looked at the ciggarettes disgusted then looked at Peyton and shook her head.

"Um... well... no... i wasnt here... i was off touring remember?" Haley looked down feeling slightly ashamed

"You were a complete bitch with me when i first came back" she then looked at peyton who had just lit the ciggarette

"You were completely on nathans side you wouldnt even listen to my side of the story". Haley grabbed the ciggarette from Peyton and dumped it on the floor then stamped on it.

Peyton looked at her confused then she just looked really angry.

"**WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM HALES**" Peyton screamed at her

Haley looked at her incredulous "My problem is that all you care about these days is smoking and when you'll get your next fix. did you know your slowly breaking Lucas' heart". Haley just sighed then shook her head when Peyton said nothing

"i dont even know why i try your a hopeless cause and a waste of time" Haley said then went and sat on Brookes car hood.

Peyton looked back at her she took a deep breathe then said. "Im sorry i know ive changed alot lately and been a complete bitch its just well i dont know im really sorry im going to change back to who i used to be i hate who ive become so starting from here its the old Peyton Sawyer or the new one which ever" she laughed then joined Haley on Brookes car.

**Back in the house**

"You lying evil bitch, that's the sickest thing you have ever told me. Do you hate me that much that you have to lie to me to hurt me?" Brooke screamed with tears in her eyes.

"_Brooke I'm not lying". _Her mother replied calmly

"You have to be, I would know if I had a twin and a brother. I would know. Please tell me you're lying" Brooke cried, tears running down her cheeks.

"_I'm sorry darling but I'm not lying. The funeral is in two days in New Orleans. Goodbye Brooke". _Her mother hung up the phone before Brooke could say anything else.

Brooke just stared at the phone before throwing it at the wall.

"I cant believe it". She whispered, she ran upstairs and started grabbing clothes and dumping them into her bags.

20 minutes later she walked back downstairs with her bags and pulled the front door open, slamming it shut behind her.

Peyton and Haley looked at her surprised. They both jumped off of her car and walked up to her, before either of them could say anything Brooke had pushed past them and moved to her car to put her bags in it, they watched her unable to say anything. Then just as Brooke was opening the drivers side door Haley spoke up

"Your moving? shes making you move?" Haleys eyes started to tear up.

Brooke looked at them shocked to see them there but she then remembered they had planned on spending the summer together. she gave them a sad smile.

"Um im not moving im just well" She sighed before carrying on "Im going to New Orleans for a couple of weeks". She moved to get in her car again when she heard another voice.

"Brooke Penelope Davis get your ass out of that car and tell us why the hell your going to New Orleans when we had planned on spending the summer together" Peyton smirked when she saw Brooke start moving back over to them.

Brooke looked at Peyton who had her arms crossed over her chest then at Haley who looked rather nervous.

Probably afraid of whats to come but they definatly wont be expecting this Brooke thought with a small smile.

"We're waiting" Peyton huffed looking at her.

Brooke sighed before speaking. "Im going to a funeral thats in new orleans" Brooke paused before carrying on, her eyes starting to water up.

"My mum told me that I had a twin sister and an older brother, they were both murdered a week ago". She finished speaking then looked at her hands.

There was a couple minutes of silence before Peyton and Haley knew what to say.

"Oh my god, i cant believe your mum would have kept something like that from you". Peyton said before walking up to Brooke and hugging her, Haley copied her movements wrapping her arms around Brooke.

"Im so sorry Brooke" Haley whispered, not able to speak any louder.

Brooke laughed bitterly "I dont even know why im crying I didnt even know them, they're strangers". She pulled away from them and started drying her eyes with her sleeve.

"I always felt like I was missing something but I thought that was because my parents didnt give a shit about me but I guess it was my brother and sister I was missing. Urh i cant believe I didnt know." Brooke sat down on the steps leading up to her apartment.

Haley and Peyton looked at each other, nodded then looked back at Brooke.

"We're coming". They said in unison.

Brooke looked at them then shook her head "Guys its summer, you should be partying and having fun. Not going to a funeral". Before Brooke could say anything else Peyton stopped her.

" you were there for me in my time of need when both my mums died and now im going to be here for you in your time of need" Peyton smiled and took her hand then she smirked "Whether you like it or not"

Brooke smiled at Peyton then Haley said "And you were there for me during my break up with Nathan when no one else was. Now its my time to be here for you" Haley took Brookes others hand.

Brooke pulled them both into a hug.

"I love you guys." She smiled pulling away. She then looked at her watch.

"Ok we need to go to your houses and pack." They all smiled at each other then piled into Brookes Beatle and headed to the other two girls houses to pack.

**1 hour later**

The girls were driving out of Tree Hill when Brooke pulled up just by the sign welcoming people to Tree Hill. Brooke looked at Peyton.

"Could you drive for a bit? i need to make a phone call"

Peyton nodded, then exchanged places.


	3. Chapter 2

**sorry it took me so long to update its been a pretty hectic couple of weeks but i now have some time to do this but very little i still have to start my 9 week project which started four weeks ago and finish my first piece of english coursework and start my second piece basically i will very rarely be updating so again sorry :-(**

**so hears the story btw i dont own anything unfortantly if i did veronica mars wouldnt have been cancelled, brooke would have ended up with lucas instead of peyton and kristen bell and sophia bush would be characters in supernatural anyway heres the story.**

**sorry for any spelling mistakes i dont have word so im using wordpad. im hoping to get a new laptop soon so ill also be able to update more well maybe not ive got school so im gunna be pretty busy but ill try updating more. enjoy the story and please review i would like to know what you all think.**

**(just realised i didnt say how brooke and veronica were related well brookes dad is veronicas mums brother)**

neptune, california

veronica mars was in the shower listening to the radio, singing along to sex on fire, when her phone rang.

"urh such bad timing" she muttered to herself. she jumped out the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. she picked up her phone which was lying on the toilet seat.

she looked at the number. it said the call was from north carolina.

"hmm who on earth could be ringing from north carolina??" she pressed the answer button and put the phone to her ear.

"hello?"

_"hey veronica its brooke"_ answered the person on the other line.

veronicas face lit up "hey cuz havent talked to you in like what? two years? how you doing? you and lucas still together? your mum still the biggest bitch ever to exist?" veronica heard brooke laugh through the phone.

_"god V you havent changed much. um me and lucas arent together anymore and yes my mum is still the biggest bitch to have ever walked this earth." brooke sighed_

veronica knew something was wrong.

"ok lets start with why you called me. whats happened? do you need me to hire a trained team of assassins to take out your mother? since im guessing, what your about to tell me has something to do with Victoria" veronica joked she then turned the shower off and headed for her bedroom.

_"i need you to meet me in new orleans"_

"how come?" veronica asked picking up another towel she had left on her bed for her hair and started towel drying her hair

_"i need your help in solving a crime or well a murder. several murders in fact" brooke started sniffing_

"brooke whos murder? why are you calling me? no offence or anything im honored but its just, aint the police doing anything? oh wait of course the police arent doing anything and anyway how does this have anything to do with you? were these people friends of yours? well of course they were your friends why else would you be asking me to help solve their murders if they werent your friends. but why new orleans? who do you know in new orleans?" veronica couldnt stop the questions. her head was buzzing. she needed answers. she hadnt talked to brooke in years so why was she ringing her now about some case in _new orleans._

_"please veronica one question at a time" brooke groaned_

veronica shook her head then sighed. she threw the towel she was using for her hair in the laundry basket that was by her bedroom door.

"ok lets start with whos murder?"

_"ok you might not believe me but i had a twin sister and an older brother. they were both brutally murdered last week along with a couple of their friends. now before you say anything i only found out about them today." brooke sighed again_

veronica didnt know what to say. then after a couple minutes of silence she spoke up.

"um B i have a confession. i knew you had a twin and brother" before veronica could finish brooke screamed at her.

_"YOU KNEW? WHY THE HELL DIDNT YOU TELL ME?" _

"Brooke calm down. the reason i didnt tell you is because i thought you knew. i mean come on. i didnt think your mum would have kept something like that from you" veronica spoke calmly not wanting to upset brooke even further

_brooke took a deep breathe before replying "how long have you known about them_?_"_

"about a year" veronica closed her eyes waiting for brooke to scream at her again. which surprisingly brooke didnt.

_"we'll talk about this when i see you. so you gunna meet me in new orleans?" brooke asked hoping beyond hope that veronica would say yes._

veronica thought for a couple of minutes then sighed "i can only stay for a couple of weeks but then i have to go ok?"

_brooke smiled "thank you veronica so we'll see you in a couple of days?"_

veronica stood up and started walking to her wardrobe then paused

"we? whos we?" veronica opened her wardrobe trying to find something to wear.

_"my two best friends haley and peyton. they decided the come along, thats ok right? they wont get in the way of the investigation i promise"_

veronica sighed again "no its fine ill ring you when im there. then you can tell me where your staying since i guess you still havent figured that out." veronica picked out a rolling stones t-shirt and a jean skirt.

_"wait you can meet us at the funeral. i mean you are coming right? they were family and since you knew them you should be there" brooke said_

veronica put her mobile on loudspeaker so she could start getting changed. "i guess. i didnt really think of it but yeah so ill see you there just text me all the details oh and before you hang up. how the heck did you get my number? its changed since the last time we talked"

_brooke softly giggled "i asked logan. he was kind of reluctant at first. he didnt remember me. have to say im offended but oh well. so yeah i asked him. and before you ask how i got his number i checked his facebook. boy sure doesnt care who gets his number and why dont you have facebook pretty much everyone i know has it even karen, lucas' mum"_

veronica stared at the phone open mouthed

_"veronica? hello? you still there?" _

veronica shook herself "sorry you just kind of lost me when you started talking about facebook."

_"sorry. so ill text you all the details and..."brooke stopped talking_

veronica looked at her phone "and?" she asked but when she didnt get a reply she walked over to her phone, pickd it up and turned off the loudspeaker and put it to her ear "hello? brooke you still there?" just then brooke started talking again

_"sorry victoria was on the other line it seems we're staying at the Clarion Inn. do you know where it is veronica?" brooke asked_

veronica laughed "yeah i know where it is. its a beautiful hotel. seriously expensive though. well i gotta go and pack the rest of my clothes ill talk to you when i get there see you soon brooke and sorry about your brother and sister" veronica said grimly

_"bye cant wait to see you" brooke hanged up the phone_

veronica put her phone down and walked back over to her closet "fly or drive?" she asked herself.

an hour later veronica finally had all her bags packed and in her car. she had decided to drive because she didnt want to leave her car behind or really she couldnt leave her beautiful 1989 Chrysler lebaron convertible behind since she had planned on driving to virginia when she was finished in new orleans and because that car was her baby. "ok just a days worth of driving, with no breaks and ill be there" she mumbled to herself as she got into her car. she pulled out of her driveway and headed for new orleans.

**i was just wondering who you guys would like to end up together i know theres not alot of men well theres only two but ive been thinking if i had to add more men into the story who would you like to play them. i know one man who im going to add but im going to keep it a secret. but this guy might end up with the one and only brooke davis can u guess who that is? lol anyway i would like your opinion**


End file.
